The Raven Lovers: How the Gang met
by venividivici10
Summary: This is the story of how Richard "Dick" Campbell Gansey III met Ronan Lynch. Read on to find out why everyone wonders who tops, and how Gansey managed to tame the untameable boy with the help of the mysterious Noah Czerny. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Raven Cycle, but I do love the series with all my heart. Thank you Maggie Steifvater!
1. The Couple Meet

**A/N Hola, readers. This is my first fanfiction. I am very passionate about this series, so please feel free to review if you think I have done it justice. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, min vens.**

It was Gansey's first day at Anglionby, but he was not nervous. Gansey could not remember the last time he felt nervous. Adjusting his tie, he strode over to the gate. His sister Helen looked at him and smiled "See you later, Dick!" She practicaly shouted. Gansey cringed inwardly. He hated people calling him that! Gansey nodded in assent, then started a brisk walk toward the hall.

Along the corridor, a teacher was fumbling around with some books she had dropped. Gansey, being a gentleman, went straight over to help. "Are you alright ma'am? Here let me help,". Together, they cleared up the mess. The teacher thanked him, then asked for his name. "Richard Gansey, miss, but I go by my surname. Sorry to hold you, I am sure you are busy, but who did this?" He asked. The teacher, amazed by his impeccable manners, stammered, "Lynch, Declan's brother,". Gansey inclined his head, and they parted ways.

Once he had reached the hall, he assessed his year group, all were dressed in new, crisp Anglionby uniform. Gansey walked over to them, smiling at the thought of all the possible freinds he could have. One boy caught his eye in particular, not because of how he looked, but because of his aura. Gansey knew that this was Declan's infamous brother, Ronan. Ronan seemed to be untameable, but Gansey felt that somehow, it was his job to tame the lion, just as he felt it was his duty to wake Glendower.

Ronan looked up from his new phone - the last one was blown up at a substance party (bring something to explode and you get to explode something), which he forgot to bring a substance, but was in need of some Molotov cocktail explosions. He did not want to come in today, but his brother, Matthew looked up to him, and if he skipped, Matthew could copy him. He knew that it would not last long; soon he would be cutting classes again. Really the only subject he liked was Latin. "Who are you?" Ronan asked the boy - no man in front of him. Ronan was in awe of him, he stood tall and confident, sure of himself. Everything about him screemed to Ronan: his looks, his eyes and even his bloody boat shoes. Ronan fell in love, without even knowing his name, it was a crash, a fall, into a pit which he could never escape. "Richard Gansey," The boy said holding out his hand. Ronan almost laughed at how his name matched his prim and proper looks. "Ronan Lynch. So, mind if I call ya Dick?" Ignoring Gansey's hand. Ronan was silently hoping he would say no, Richard was too handsome to be called 'Dick'. "You can, if you must, but I preffer Gansey..." Ronan did not miss the plea in his voice. "Gansey," He said, as if he was tasting the words in his mouth. Ronan nodded and smiled at Gansey. Gansey however, frowned.

"You nocked over that teacher in the corridor. For what outcome may I ask?" Gansey scolded. Ronan shrugged his shoulders noncelantly, earning a glare from Gansey. Suddenly, Ronan felt very much like a child, although even as a child, he never really got told off, he was his fathers favourite, after all.

"It is extremely childish you know. You should apologise!" Gansey said.

"No! Why should I?" Ronan said, being stubborn as usual.

"Alright then. Let us try this," He cleared his throat, "So, Ronan, I heard that you went to that party you know. Who did you pick up- Oh! Yes, I am sorry, you didn't pick up anyone. Shame you are g-"

"Enough! I will apologise to her, just don't tell anyone! How did you know anyway?" Ronan hissed, a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"Matthew," Gansey said, confirming all of Ronan's suspicions. So Gansey knew that he was not straight. He knew that meant that Gansey knew he did not lie.

Ronan put his head in his hands and groaned. This beautiful, arrogant, confident creature knew him better than he thought. HE FUCKING SHOUTED TO THEIR YEAR GROUP THAT HE WAS GAY! All this did was make Ronan fall into his already-too-deep pit of love.

"Ronan, it's alright... I'm bi..."


	2. Bad Influence

**A/N: Hello. Enjoy the next chapter DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!**

Kavinsky sat, his feet up on the chair in front of him, waiting for the Latin lesson to being. His father said that Latin was the one subject he must attend, else he would not bride the judge next time the boy got arrested - and there was sure to be a next time.

The Latin teacher shuffled into the class room, and introduced himself as Mr. Welch. As always, the teacher began laying out his rules and expectations. This class is dominated by over enthusiastic idiots, thought Kavinsky as he rubbed his fingers together, craving a smoke.

Mr. Welch was just coming to the end of his boring lecture about equipment, when a tall boy strode into the class, looked for a seat (at which point Kavinsky moved his feet) and sat down, second row from the back, directly in front of Kavinsky.

Ronan took his bag out and yanked his Latin book, which he plonked loudly onto the table. Kavinsky leaned forward and whispered "Kavinsky, you must be Lynch, Ronan right?" Ronan nodded without turning his head, as he was being told off by Mr. Welch.

The lesson began, but Kavinsky was not listening to the teacher, he was busy studying Ronan. He looked at Ronan's unkempt hair, his crooked nose which looked like it had been broken several times. On his wrist, he had five bands, Kavinsky committed each one to memory.

RING! The bell signalled the end of the Latin lesson, Kavinsky stood, gathered his things and left, Ronan had managed to do it faster, and was standing in front of him. Then, Kavinsky had a thought. How about I invite him to a party?

"OI! Ronan, wanna come to my next party?" He asked.  
>Ronan nodded, he enjoyed parties. "It's a substance party mate! Bring some things that will explode!" Said Kavinsky, giving Ronan a slap on the back. Ronan grinned, then walked of in the direction of his next lesson.<p>

Gansey looked up and saw Ronan walking into the classroom. He motioned for Ronan to sit down next to him. This was their last lesson for the day: history. He was a big fan of history, but it was never about Glendower, though.

Ronan settled down in his seat, neatly writing the date and title. His happiness levels had increased when Kavinsky asked him to one of his infamous substance parties. He wanted to tell Gansey, but was sure that he wouldn't be impressed.

Throughout the lesson, Gansey watched over Ronan, he then came to the decision that he would take Ronan into his 'house' at Malmouth Manufacturers as it would be easier to tame him. Gansey took out his phone, and sent a quick text to Declan:

Dw bout Ronan. Tell him 2 move in w me, I can keep an I on him. Gansey

Gansey did not hesitate pressing send. Suddenly, he felt much better about himself. He made a note to go and speak to the head teacher about Ronan's grades.

At the end of the lesson, Ronan made his way to Mr. Welch's room for his 10minutes detention.

"Ronan. I am very upset that we did not get of to a good start. As it is only the first day, I am going to let you off, as long as this doesn't happen again," Mr. Welch said. Ronan was gobsmacked. How come he was let off all of a sudden?

"It will not happen again, sir, unless it is for a good reason," Ronan had to add the last part, because he NEVER lied. Ronan Lynch NEVER told ANYONE a lie. EVER. Mr. Welch smiled, then dismissed a very grateful Ronan

Gansey watched the exchange between Ronan and Mr. Welch with a smile. He had spoken to Ronan's Latin teacher, explaining his situation. It is hard to lose your father, never see your mother, and get looked after by your brother whom you hate. Ronan's life was not enjoyable. This was where Gansey came in, after befriending Ronan, he knew he owed it to Declan to look after his brother. Now all he had to do was persuade Ronan.

Ronan came out of his detention with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. He was met by a smug looking Gansey. Ronan narrowed his eyes and said "What did you do?"  
>"I got you out of a detention." Ronan nodded his head, then said "yeah thanks..."<br>"Your brother and I have agreed that you should move in with me, so we shall pop by your... erm... flat and pick up your stuff," Gansey ordered. Ronan felt cornered, his brother was legally in charge of him until he was 18 according to his fathers will.  
>"Okay," Said Ronan, and that simple word changed his life forever.<p>

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, what do you think Ronan should take to Kavinsky's substance party? Next chapter will be out as soon as I can. Oh! I am going to start reffering to Gansey as the shorter one, and Ronan the taller starting from ch 4. **


	3. Ronan's Revenge Plan

**A/N Just a reminder - please leave a comment saying what you think Ronan should take to the substance party! DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!**

Ronan and Gansey were sitting watching Ghost Busters:  
>"Are you the keeper of the gate?" Ronan mumbled along with them, he had seen the film so many times, most of it was committed to memory. Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Gansey went over and opened the door. It was Noah, Gansey's mysterious roommate.<p>

"We really need to get you a key, Noah," Said Gansey as he motioned to Ronan who was hiding behind the couch. "Stop cowering, come here!" Ronan reluctantly got up and shook Noah's hand.

"Hello, I am Noah Czerny, pleasure to meet you!" Said Noah, watching Ronan expression change from fear to confusion. "Hi, I'm Ronan Lynch... do you go to our school?" Asked Ronan timidly.  
>"Yeah, well I used to before I died," Noah stated. Ronan looked at Gansey, who shrugged. Who the hell would say they are dead? It's not fucking funny! He clenched his fists. "Was Kavinsky telling the truth? Are you gay?" Continued Noah "I mean he called you his definitely-not-straight-mate..." Noah stopped, as Ronan was producing a low growl at the bottom of his throat. He felt humiliated, and someone had to pay. Just as he raised his fist to punch Noah, Gansey put his hand on Ronan's shoulder, successfully making him freeze.<p>

"Noah, I think that is quite enough," Gansey said as he led Ronan away. He figured that he needed to explain some things to Ronan.

Ronan let himself be lead to Gansey's room, which smelt of mint. Gansey sat on the bed, and told Ronan to do the same. "Alright Ronan, this is the part where we get to know each other," Gansey began, "Let's play a game, we have to either answer the question or take a shot, here," He took out two shot glasses and a bottle of champagne. "You first," Said Gansey.  
>"Alright, why did you buy this place?" Asked Ronan. Gansey took a shot,<br>"It is a good champagne!" He defended then answered the question saying that it was the perfect size for him to work on his project.  
>"My turn, why are you so embarrassed about being gay?" Ronan did not hesitate to take a shot.<br>"Hmm, it is nice. What is your project about?" Ronan asked.  
>Gansey went on to explain everything about his project, no point trying to keep it hidden - Ronan would find out eventually. By the end of Gansey's talk, Ronan felt like he had discovered these things along with Gansey. They continued their game until Ronan was drunk, but not yet sick.<p>

"Hey maaate?" He slurred "I'm goeen to Kavinskee's party. He's hot, isn't he? I'm gonna murder him, ya know?"

"Ronan, murder isn't the answer... perhaps if it'll make you feel better, we can play a prank on him?" Gansey replied, unfazed by Ronan's drunk behaviour.

"Oh kay. Weel kick his ass some other time, ey? That's a fucking brilliant idea, Gansey, I love ya, ya know. Your even hotter than Kavee!"

"I love you too mate," Replied Gansey solemnly, hoping that Ronan would forget by tomorrow, although he was not THAT drunk. Gansey laid him down on the bed and watched as he turned and started snoring softly.

Gansey sighed. Tonight was going to be spent on the sofa, he thought, as he stripped down to his boxers and grabbed a blanket from the shelf.

Soon everyone in Malmouth Manufacturers was fast asleep (even though both Gansey and Ronan suffered from insomnia) - except Noah, but technically he had been sleeping since he died.

**Don't forget to review - the best idea for what Ronan should take to the party gets a shout out!**


	4. Caught Red Handed

**A/N: Hello again. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Once again, I would like to thank my great friend J (ibliniy) for her support and corrections. I am forever grateful, du er en god ven, tak. Also, I would like to remind you to review, Gansey and Ronan will be attending the substance party, but I only have one suggestion on what they should bring (Thank you, J) DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. Enjoy ;)**

**Laters,**

**Venividivivi10**

* * *

><p>"Ronan unpacked his clothes, Gansey had provided everything else he needed. When he first saw Malmouth Manufactures, he almost cried. It was an old building with dirty windows and a dusty garage for Gansey's car: Pig. Once he had stepped inside, however, he knew he had finally found a place other than The Barn, which he would be happy to call his home - perhaps after re-decorating the outside. Malmouth had four cosy bedrooms flat with a new and unused kitchen. Ronan doubted that Gansey knew how to cook - his parents would have done that, and do you think a boy like Gansey would take cooking at school?<p>

Ronan had woken up in the morning with a light hangover in Gansey's bed. His memories were fuzzy, but he could still remember everything he said. He paled, as his _thoughts_ were directed to his conversation with Gansey. _Oh shitfuckcrap_ he thought, and jumped out of the bed. _What would Gansey say? Hell, would he tell anyone? _Luckily for Ronan, he was already dressed in his uniform, so he didn't have to worry about that* . He rushed to brush his teeth after munching on a breakfast bar he had found on Gansey's side table.(*Ronan is portrayed as a very lazy character who tends to cut corners. This seemed appropriate to his irresponsible character although disgusting.)

Once he was ready, he made his way into the living room to find Gansey casually making a cup of tea. The shorter boy looked up at Ronan and raised an eyebrow. Ronan blushed furiously, then looked down at the floor. Damn it! Why did I have to get drunk? He thought as he packed his rucksack, throwing everything in as fast as he could.

"I'm going in early," Ronan said.

"Alright, I will come as well," Replied Gansey, trapping the poor boy.

"Umm... ok?" _Awkward..._

"Last night will not change anything. Oh, that prank is still on mate," Gansey said.

They walked out of Malmouth Manufacturers with smiles on their faces as they began to formulate their revenge on the notorious Joseph Kavinsky.

* * *

><p>English say a very bored Gansey listening to the teacher drone on about persuasive writing. To him, English was the most worthless lesson, and yet, he was made to take English AND extended English due to his 'broad vocabulary' and 'tremendous writing skills'. <em>Not to be arrogant or anything<em>, he thought, _but I kind of ace English so this lesson is a waste of time._

Gansey hated being social, he hated being polite, he was the heir to his fathers business though, he had to be. He had always wanted a room mate, Noah was a great find. He had longed to let go, to be improper with other boys his age, to let go, to be himself. Noah allowed him to do so, he was so lucky to find him.

*Flashback: 1 year ago*

Gansey frowned at the estate agent. She was at least 20, yet she was falling over herself flirting with him.

"So, here we are, this is the final property we will look at. It used to be a factory, erm, to be honest I do not think a boy of your status would want to have a -"

"Take me inside, show me around. I can decide where I will live, thank you," Said Gansey, having lost his temper for the first time in months - the lady was really annoying him with her flirtations.

"Right, okay. Here is the kitchen, and over there is the corridor which leads to the bed rooms. The property has 4 single bed rooms, and a room which is currently being used for storage. It is a beautifully cosy home, with a lovely snug feel to it." She finished.

"How big is the garage?" Asked Gansey, irritated by how quickly her attitude about the house changed.

"It's big enough for two cars. To be honest, I think it is below you," She stated.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Gansey growled, now feeling a curse coming on for the first time in years.

"N...n...no?"

"That's right. Now, I will buy this place,"

The estate agent felt like protesting, but after the glare she got from her now fuming customer she agreed and filled in the paper work. One of the only reason's Gansey bought the property was to annoy the agent, otherwise he would have bought the flat on Harrison Way, it had enough space, but he could use the storage room here as a place to do his project. They parted ways, and Gansey was walking up the high street when he bumped into a very pale looking boy in jeans and a hoody. Something in Gansey knew that this boy was entwined in his fate, he decided to invite the pale boy to go to the local café with him.

He and Noah soon became good friends, and they soon moved into Malmouth together.

*End of Flashback*

Gansey now knew he had made the right decision moving into Malmouth, it was perfect for his project, which Noah seemed to know more about than he let on, and he could have up to three roommates, and seeing as he had paid for the whole building already, none of them would have to give him money to stay.

The bell rang, and Gansey thanked the teacher before walking out of the classroom clutching a note which Miss. Woolf had asked for him to give to Ronan's Latin teacher. He made his way to room 59, and knocked on the door. Mr. Welch seemed to be shouting, so Gansey opened the door and walked in. Mr. Welch and Gansey watched two boys kick and punch each other.

Ronan punched Kavinsky, breaking his nose. Both boys were unaware of the fact that Gansey had walked in until they heard his booming voice:

"Ronan Lynch, take your hands away from Joseph RIGHT NOW!" Bellowed Gansey to the shock of everyone in the classroom. The two boys edged away from Gansey as they felt a lecture coming.

"Joseph, what happened?"

"I dunno Gansey, one minute we were chatting, then the next he had punched me in the stomach,"

"Ronan?"

"He told the class." Ronan stated simply, knowing that his friend would understand.

"This cannot happen again. Both of you need to apologise to Mr. Welch, who I suppose will give you detentions, then Ronan, you are going to stay at Joseph's for the night so that you two learn to respect each other," Gansey handed Mr. Welch the note from his English teacher and left the shocked Latin teacher to discipline his students.


	5. Disaplin's a Bitch

**A/N Sorry I have not update for a while. I would just like to thank ibliniy for her annoyingness but continued support. Hopefully we will be doing a joint fanfic. DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. Please review!**

"Duo leones ex vincula timuerunt zookeeper flagelli," Said Ronan in reply to his teachers question of why he thought he was being punished.  
>"Good Latin, I assume Gansey is the whip?" Mr. Welch enquired. Ronan smiled, he was pleased with his sentence: Two lions are chained by a zookeeper scared of the whip.<p>

They continued the detention in silence, both boys glaring and cussing at each other under their breaths.

*Two hours later*

The boys entered the tatoo shop. The manager rushed to greet Joseph Kavinsky, their funder.

"Hello, what may I do for you?" Asked Gavin.

"Tatoo's please," Said Kavinsky. Gavin led them to the back of the shop, which had a black padded reclining chair with a light hanging over it. The set up reminded Ronan of the dentist, he cracked a smile. That idiot got what he deserved, he reflected.

"What idiot?" Asked Kavinsky, after listening into the mumbling coming for his new mate.  
>"My dentist, I punched him in the jaw so he couldn't complain about my teeth," He replied, earning a ruffle of his hair from Kavinsky.<p>

They sat down together, then started to plan their tatoos, Kavinsky wanted to get 5 bands tatooed into his wrist 'to remind him of Ronan' he had said. Ronan was feeling rebelious, so he decided to get a intricate tatoo along his shoulder which included a raven, snake, and sunglasses, he knew that it would really upset his older brother. Kavinsky had laughed and given Ronan his sunglasses so that Gavin could get them just right.

After they got their tats, they headed over to Kavinsky's house. His parents were away for the week, so the Kavinsky house was a tip.

Ronan was lead into the sty with a grin on his face as he imagined the potensial look of horror Declan would soon be wearing. Accepting the food Kavinsky gave him, Ronan plonked himself onto the sofa and began munching his food.

"Waddaya wanna watch?" Asked Kavinsky with his mouth full.  
>"Film?"<br>"Okay,"

Kavinsky went over to the cupboard and grabbed Marvels Incredible Hulk.

"Interesting choice," Noted Ronan, and they sat quietly watching the film.

Ronan woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He picked up:  
>"Hello, Ronan speaking,"<br>"Ah. Ronan, it's Mr Welch here,"  
>"Erm...!" Ronan glanced at his watch oh bloodyfuckingshit it was 9:30! "How did you get my number?"<br>"Joseph. Are you going to come in?" The teacher asked.  
>"Ummm... I will think about it,"<br>"I hope so! How was your sleep then?"  
>"Very good thank you."<br>"Good good. You better be in school within the next half an hour or I will call your brother," Oh fuckingshit anyone but Declan.  
>"Am I on speeker?" He asked<br>"Yup."  
>"Fuck you Joseph!" Ronan was met with huge amounts of laughter from his classmates as Joseph called out: "You looked so peaceful, I couldn't bare to wake you!"<br>"I will see you in 30 minutes, Mr Lynch." Mr Welch said before hanging up.

**A/N Thought I might add a bit of humour. No cliffy - the next chapter will be available with this one so... Don't forget to review!**


	6. The Ultimate Lynch

**A/N: Hi Guys, Thank you for reading! Just a quick notice, look out for venividivici10andibliniy, we are doing a paired fanfic on the maze runner and also one on the matrix! Enjoy ;)**

After his third detention this week, a very tired Ronan Lynch made his way to the café where he had agreed to meet his brother.

He trudged in, his rucksack hanging over his shoulder loosely. The entrance of the Shadow Café smelt of fresh paint and white spirit. The display window showed a colourful array of frosted cupcakes and biscuits. Ronan pushed open the blue door, and frowned as he saw that both his brothers were there.  
>He walked over to them, glared at Declan, then gave Matthew an encouraging pat on the back.<p>

"Ronan."  
>"Declan. Hey Matthew!"<br>"Hi bro,"  
>"How ya doing mate?"<br>"Good, I miss you though..."  
>"I'm sorry Matthew,"<br>"Alright, that's enough, down to business," interrupted Declan with a scowl.

Sencing that his brothers needed privacy, Matthew got up to order coffees and cake for the three of them. He went over, and a girl who must have been 17 walked over to him, and began chatting him up. Matthew, however, was too busy eyeing chocolate cupcakes to bother with her.

Meanwhile, Ronan and his older brother had a pissing contest. "So you're saying that if I don't attend all my classes unless I am ill, you will make me move back in?" Carified Ronan. Declan nodded his head, it was a sharp and swift nod, as if to avoid any evesdroppers from hearing their conversation. "Sweet, now my own brother is blackmailing me!" Said Ronan quietly as he saw Matthew approach.

The youngest Lynch handed the food to each boy in turn, then sat down and nervously began munching on a triple chocolate muffin after feeling the tension that was being pumped into the air. None of the brothers spoke, each looking everywhere but at each other.

Ronan stood up, and his eyes settled on Matthew as he announced his leave. Declan stared on, not a sound coming out, just a furious glare. "Meet me outside Dec. We need to talk. Bye Matthew," Ronan's lip titched as an etempt at a smile.  
>"Bye bro." Replied the younger boy.<p>

Ronan followed his older brother outside, and they swiftly made their was out of sight.

"Dad wouldn't be happy," Ronan said.  
>"Dad's dead," Came a tense reply.<br>"Don't you dare talk about Dad that way!" Shouted Ronan, delivering a sharp punch to his brothers jaw, dislocating it. Declan cracked his knuckles before punching Ronan in the stomach, his fist contected, sending Ronan flying back into a wall. Ronan threw a punch to Declan's cheek, but caught his eye instead.

"Arghh!" Said Declan, blood pouring from his nose.  
>"I don't want to hurt you, but if you keep trying to interferr, I will beat you up. Brother or no brother. You're lucky Matthew's here, else you would be in hospital." Ronan snarled, his teeth red due to a broken tooth. "Goodbye, brother."<p>

Declan groaned as Ronan walked away. He thought he should shout a threat at Ronan, but he knew that Ronan was a lot stronger than him.

No one can beat up a Lynch apart from a Lynch, and Ronan was the ultimate Lynch.

**A/N: I will try to update again next week, but I have a helluva lot of coursework and homework, plus it's assessment week. Don't forget, I need something for the boys to blow up!**

**Laters my friends, **

**Venividivici10**


	7. Ronan's Agreeement

**A/N: Sorry I have not uploaded for a while, I am very busy at the moment. I hope you can forgive me. Enjoy.**

Richard Campbell Gansey III sighed, once again, the infamous Ronan Lynch was on the brink of getting expelled. Although he was only in year 7, Gansey held the most power in the whole of Anglionby, not to mention that he was well-respected in the community. Therefore, Gansey felt it was his duty to protect Ronan.

He took off his seat belt, and twisted the keys out of the ignition. Then carefully shutting the door of the Pig, he gracefully walked into the meeting with Ronan's tutor.

Gansey knocked firmly on the door to the teacher's office, and waited patently. He felt no nerves what so ever - even though deep down he knew this was going to be a long day. Hearing a chain scrape, he took a step back. He was sweating, the only sign of his discomfort. Jacket off. Straight tie. Shiny shoes. The door opened, and Mrs. Dover looked at him.

"Dick?"

"Mrs. Dover, I'm here to talk to you on behalf of the Lynch's"

"Ahhh, yes. Could you give me a second please?"

She went to the back of the room and unlocked a cabinet which held all the student files. She pulled out a rather fat manila envelope, Gansey guessed that the fatter the file, the worse the student. His file was practically empty, as the school put all the achievements on the system and not his folder. Mrs. Dover stirred her tea, then took a long sip, wetting her lips in preparation for the long talk she was about to have with her friend's son.

"Ronan is unteachable..." She began. Gansey listened carefully, all he could hear, however was 'Ronan is a pain'. Really, Ronan was not a problem, he just needed help which no-one was giving him. Gansey knew that it was his job to keep Ronan from being thrown out of the school. He held up his hand, signalling for Mrs Dover to stop.

"Let's talk about Kavinsky," He said, knowing that Joseph's father would have bribed the school to keep him there.

"I cannot,"

Gansey nodded, aware that Mrs Dover was not allowed to talk about other students with him.

"Let me propose a solution," Gansey was unsure on how well Ronan would take to his 'solution', but he knew that if he offered anything less, Ronan would be expelled.

* * *

><p>Ronan threw his over night bag onto the floor, and stomped into Gansey's room without knocking. Gansey was wearing a suit, he was sitting at his desk writing in his journal about God knows what! His friend turned, and beamed at Ronan, taking a huge weight of his chest. <em>You did it! Thank you so much Gansey.<em>

Gansey sat Ronan down and told him the conditions of the agreement made with school.

"If you want to stay at Anglionby, you must have 95% attendance at least. NO bunking of lessons, and you must not be late for any of them. All homework must be handed in on time, and if you have more than two detentions in one week, you will be expelled straight away - no questions asked. Mrs Dover will be monitoring you closely. She has notified your teachers of your situation, so they will only give you declensions if you behaviour is absolutely terrible, or your homework is not completed to the best it can be. Finally..." Gansey paused, if Ronan took any of this badly, he was not showing it yet, but he knew that the last rule could be a deal breaker, "You must get all B's in your finals,".

Ronan nearly shouted in rage, how was he supposed to get all B's in his finals? He was currently working towards a D in most of his subjects- there was no chance unless someone helped him.

Ronan Lynch was officially doomed.


	8. Bring it on!

**A/N: I will try to update weekly, but no guarantees. I just want to say thank you to everyone, I got 150 views for this story last month. I am aiming for 200 views for this month. I already have 120, so get viewing. Also, please comment, even visitors can. Comments tell me that you like the story!**

Gansey had bought a blue Mercedes, exactly the same type as Kavinsky's. The only difference between the car they bought and Kavinsky's was that this one had a different steering wheel.

Instead of black, the new steering wheel was pink and had 'with love, Ronan xxx' written in cursive writing on it. The plan was to switch the cars.

"Ronan!" Shouted Kavinsky over the noise from the party. "Hello!"  
>"Come on in,"<p>

Ronan walked in, as he did, he spotted Kavinsky's car key thrown carelessly on the side table. He made his way through to the living room. There were beer cans everywhere, and music blasted from the speakers making Ronan cringe. Kavinsky excused himself, promising he would be back in a minute.

This was Ronan's chance. He left the living room, and crept into the hall way. Tiptoeing over, he went and pocketed the host's car keys. He then casually walked away, back into the living room.

When Kavinsky came back in, he asked if he could go and get his car from the garage. Kavinsky nodded with a cheeky grin on his face and Ronan left to join Gansey.

Gansey was waiting outside in the car, tapping his finger on the blue wheel. Ronan opened the door of the passenger seat and slid in.

"Did you get them?"  
>"Yup, it was easy!" Ronan couldn't wait to see his 'friends' face when he saw what he'd done. Gansey put his foot on the accelerator and the car sped forward into the garage.<p>

The garage itself was huge, two stories and the size of a church. There were cars everywhere, most of them were covered with a beige sheet, obscuring the view from any on lookers. Kavinsky's car was parked right next to the entrance. Gansey stopped the car once he had parked it and Ronan jumped out.

Taking Kavinsky's key from his pocket, he pressed the open button, and the car clicked. Ronan jumped inside and put the key into the ignition turning it. The car buzzed underneath him: perfect.

"Thanks Gansey!" He called, throwing back his head and laughing as he drove the car to the field.

Kavinsky was already there with the rest of his friends, he beamed when he saw the car. Ronan parked it, clambered out. He received several pats on his back, and even a request for him to come to every party.

As a boy prepped the cocktail, Kavinsky examined the car. He went over to Ronan. "Well done bro, there's hope for you yet."  
>"I have to go," Kavinsky frowned, but did not question Ronan, who ran to the Pig which was parked about five minutes away from the house.<p>

Kavinsky gave the heads up, and a tall boy threw the Molotov cocktail at the car. It exploded with a huge bang, the flames bright and big to the cheers of many drunk young boys.

Just as the flames died down, the cars number plate landed in front of Kavinsky. Now he understood how the car looked so similar: it was his.

He knew his should be angry, furious that he'd been conned into destroying his own car. But all he could do was laugh, his eyes dancing with mirth underneath his sunglasses.

Throwing this head back, laughing, a loud booming sound. "I am going to kill you Ronan Lynch!" He bellowed, and let the fits of laughter take over.

**Don't forget to comment!**


	9. Life Sucks Like Hell

**A/N: A huge twist! Just out of interest, please could you tell me who you ship Ronan with?**

The school bell rang. Time for Latin, the one lesson that Ronan had with Kavinsky. No doubt he had noticed that his car had been blown up. He sat down, and watched carefully as the classroom filled up. Mr Welch came in, and there was still no sign of Kavinsky.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the lesson began. The teacher droned on about how to write the future tense, and Ronan was just about to fall asleep when the boy he'd been waiting for burst into the room.

"Welch!" Kavinsky grinned.  
>"Ah. Joseph, late?"<br>"Yup!"  
>"I will speak with you later."<br>"Alright, as long as Ronan's there!" Said Joseph in a very over-excited voice. All eyes turned to Ronan, who immediately locked eyes with his 'friend'.

Mr Welch raised an eyebrow inquisitively, looking back and forth between the boys who always disrupted his lesson. He motioned for Joseph to sit down.

The boy decided to make a big deal out of it, and winked at Ronan before blowing a kiss at him. Ronan groaned. Maybe the prank wasn't such a good idea after all.

Ronan managed to slip out at the end of the lesson before he could be called back. His escape was swift as he made his way outside.

It was lunch and Gansey was some place weird. Chess club or something, so he was alone. Kavinsky spotted him and walked over, his gang forming a circle around the two of them. At first Ronan thought Kavinsky was looking for a fight, but the boy knew that no-one could beat a Lynch, so had come over for something different.

"Why Ronan, good to see you too!" He said loud enough for his friends to hear.  
>"What are you doing?" Asked Ronan quietly.<br>"Giving you your reward," He sneered, then shouted, "Wait WHAT?"

He shoved Ronan from behind, making it look like Ronan had jumped onto him, then pressed his lips to Ronan's. He pretended to push away, and it didn't help that Ronan had his hands on Joseph's chest. From behind it looked so realistic, Kavinsky looked like he had fallen victim to a misguided kiss. After about five seconds, Kavinsky pushed Ronan away forcefully, wiped his mouth and walked away from Ronan in disgust while his friends hooted with laughter. Just before he had left Ronan, he had whispered that Ronan was an awesome kisser, which made Ronan blush even more.

Ronan felt used. Conned. His name would feature in the school roumors now. He was doomed to be destroyed. Maybe being kicked out of Anglionby wouldn't be so bad, he thought.

Just as Ronan figured that his day wouldn't get any worse, Gansey strode up to him, and by the look on his face, the boy had seen everything that had just taken place.


	10. Jealousy

Hello everyone. Please read this, it is important. I would just like to say that I am sorry I did not update last week. I have my mock in a couple of weeks, coursework, homework, music theory, double syncro practice as well as my fitness session, piano 1hr everyday and also house music and school play rehearsals not to mention all the other things that I have to do. This will mean that my updates will become irregular, but I will try to update each story at least once every two weeks.

Also, would you like short but regular updates, or long updates done for 2 weeks? Thank you for not giving up on me, and a thank you to those who have followed /Favorited any of my stories.

Venividivici10

No. No. NO.

The ground fell from underneath Gansey's feet as he saw Ronan kissing another boy. It wasn't as if he was in love with the boy, just that he was a selfish jerk. Ronan looked at him, his eyes filled with horror. The older boy felt the impulse to get a permanent marker and write 'PROPERTY OF GANSEY' his forehead.

"Ronan Lynch!" He said, pointing to the ground in front of him. Ronan shuffled over, his eyes downcast and his cheeks heated.

Gansey wanted to demand why he had done that, to ask what he saw in Joseph, but he knew he had no right. The only way to bring him back was to find another boy, and that was what he was going to do.

***  
>Kavinsky say the posh boy striding up to him in his famous boat shoes when a thought occurred to him: Ronan had help - Gansey. Ohhh! Wait until he found out how to make that boy angry. For Kavinsky revenge was like a drug, not a drug - he knew the difference. It was the minty feel you get just after you brush your teeth. The freshness after a shower on a hot day. It was the cherry on the top, and no-one topped Kavinsky's cherry.<p>

"Kav - Joseph," Gansey cleared his thought, "I have something private to ask you-". The boy looked around at Kavinsky's posy, who were dismissed rather promptly.

"Speak, posh boy," Said Kavinsky. Gansey nodded, than began explaining the situation.

"I have just the boy for you,"

***

Adam Parrish. Parrish.

Gansey walked into the office and slowly worked his charm so that he would be able to get the boys details. Finally, the office lady gave in, and Gansey made note of the home address before rushing to Ronan. The boy would suspect that he was doing something. Even though Ronan didn't get perfect grades, he was intelligent enough to know when something strange was happening.

Adam Parrish seemed like a nice kid from what he heard. He looked like he needed some more sleep according to Mr and Mrs Bags-Under-your-eye, but aside from that, he had good grades and no criminal record. That's more than he could say for Kavinsky.

Gansey also felt that Ronan could introduce Adam to a better, more fun life in which he could enjoy himself more. He was positive that it would work out.

Gansey was known to be good at everything, he wasn't planning on letting some harmless matchmaking tarnish his perfect record! He spotted the boy with a bit of grease on his nose. He looked like he had the strong personality that would be perfect for Ronan.

Adam Parrish. Ronan Lynch. Gansey was positive that it would work out.


	11. Anger

**A/N: I am not sure when I am going to be able to update next, so enjoy this chapter! Oh, I read BLLB, it was amazing! I just had to bring Adam into it after that book. I'm in love with the pairing!**

Ronan was fed up with life. He felt so embarrassed that Kavinsky was able to work out his secret. Only Gansey was supposed to know. It made him feel weak, which was why he was currently on the first floor of Monmouth, smashing the furniture around in an attempt to make him feel strong. It was not working, but it was a good way to channel his anger. Just as he was about to punch through the wall, he heard a tentative knock on the door.

Noah opened the door and looked at Ronan, before looking at the room, then looking back at the boy. His tattoo was visible underneath the black shirt e was wearing. A snake, Noah thought that it pretty much summed up the boy's behavior. He wondered if Declan knew, and was about to bring it up when he realized that now was probably a bad time.

There were bits of shattered glass everywhere, pieces of wood lay on the floor, splintered walls. It was a mess. Noah looked at Ronan's hands. They were covered in blood. He carefully took a step forwards to the boy, when he didn't react, he dragged him downstairs to the living room.

"Ronan, that was..."

"No." He said firmly, cutting Noah off before he could finish his sentence. He was already too ashamed and scared of what Gansey would think, he did not want Noah making it worse. Noah respected that fact, so changed the topic.

"Sing me a song,"

"Squash one, squash two -"

There was a click, and Gansey entered, holding a bag of what seemed to be tools for fixing a car. He looked at Ronan's knuckles, then rushed straight upstairs to find the mess that was Ronan's anger. He himself was no cross, he had not planned to use the floor for anything, and even if he had wanted to, he could afford it. That wasn't the point though. What would have happened if Ronan lost it in public? No. Even Gansey wouldn't be able to fix that.

Ronan needed counseling.


End file.
